Crush:Sirius Black
by Riawen'ath'Zekemel
Summary: This is for those Sirius fans out there. This story is about Rachel Watson and her friend and a certain Sirius Black.It might not be so mushy in the beginning but anyway this is my first shot at a fanfic so feel free to comment.
1. Jame's Snitch

Authors Note: This is my first time, so feel free to make any comments.... And well Im a Sirius fan.... so I hope all those Sirius fans out there love this!! Oh and a little note to those Sirius Lovers : the first few chapters of the story are not very mushy because I feel that for the sake of reality Ill like to give Rachel some time to really start liking ahem...a certain someone called Sir......  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rachel grabs a book on Charms and rushes out the library. She was on her way to Transfiguration Class. "Hey Rach!" Rachel turned around to see her best friend Rebecca running towards her.  
  
"Guess who I saw?" said Rebecca as she and Rachel took a seat and the back row. "Like I'd ever need to guess, Remus right?" said Rachel as she took out her textbook. "Smart girl. Oh look! Here he comes into class!" squealed Rebecca, as her blue eyes followed Remus all the way to his seat.  
  
"You really are crazy about him aren't you?" said Rachel as she shook her head. Wondering why her friend was so crazy about boys. Ok, sure, she had liked boys before but...she had a bad experience with one particular boy, and felt pretty anti-boys already. Becca(Rebecca) had a crush on Remus since their 4th year. Maybe Remus was quite ok, but there rest of the Marauders? One is a coward the other two are selfish snobs.  
  
Just then Professor McGonagall walked in, the class quieted down rapidly, for Professor McGonagall was a very strict teacher. "Today...." But Rachel never heard the rest of her words because just so happen the Marauders decided to sit in front of Rachel and Rebecca for today's lesson. All Rachel could hear was how James successfully jinxed "snivellus" and how Sirius was super good in transfiguration and didn't need to study.  
  
Besides how could she depend on her best friend when Becca's brain has been on auto-pilot since Remus had sat in front of her. Professor McGonagall's suddenly raised her voice as she walked past the Marauder's seats, and gave them a very stern look. "Mr. Potter, may I see what is in your hand?" Someone in the front shouted"It's the snitch!" The whole class gasped. A crowd was forming around Professor McGonagall and the Maruaders.  
  
Only Rachel and another boy called Andrew were still in their seats. Rebecca who could not resist anything in the faintest connection with Remus was squeezing through the crowd. Rachel didn't feel the need to get up. What's the big deal? James is always stealing the snitch! Besides all he wants is some attention, Well I'm not going to give him any. Thought Rachel.  
  
"Everybody sit down. James, you shall have detention for a week." Saying this, Professor McGonagall took the snitch from James and continued the lesson. During the rest of the lesson, Discussions about ' Potter's Snitch' were often overheard. In fact, Once the 'Potter Fans' as Rachel secretly called them were out of the classroom, They immediately started chatting excitedly about 'Potter's Snitch', some of them went to inform their friends about their new piece of juicy gossip. Rachel shook her head at this. As she walked out of the classroom, she suddenly realized Rebecca was not with her. She spun around only to see Rebecca packing her bag in perfect slow motion so that she could catch snatches of the marauders conversation as they were still in class.  
  
"Rebecca?" called Rachel rather impatiently. Sirius who was deep in discussion turned to see where the source of "noise" came from. Looking irritated, Sirius whispered something to the rest of the Marauders and they took their things and left. When the left, Rebecca sighed and walked up to her friend. "Aw, Rach couldn't you wait just a minute?" asked Rebecca. "We have our first prefect meeting remember? It'll won't be good if we're late." replied Rachel, who was in fact the more punctual and strict one of the two.  
  
As they went to the meeting in Professor McGonagall's office, Rebecca informed Rachel on what she had heard. "And you know Remus was saying about how James shouldn't be stealing the snitch any more. And all of a sudden, Sirius went to tell Remus off about what kind of friend is he, Yeesh that Sirius is so irritating." Said Rebecca "Hah! I agree with you. Can you believe that Jennifer went out with him? I mean excuse me but ew! He is such a snob. And-" Rachel stopped abruptly because she saw Remus walking into Professor McGonagall's office. "Oh no, Rach do you think he heard?" asked Rebecca with a worried look on her face. "Well I don't know. Since when was Remus a prefect anyway?" answered Rachel. "Yeah,we never saw him in the prefect meeting on the train."said Rebecca.  
  
But there was no more chatting about Remus or whoever because Professor McGonagall started the meeting immediately. Rachel who usually paid attention to all the teachers found her mind drifting away. She was only catching snippets of what Professor McGonagall was saying, she heard only words like "Jinxes" "Prefects" "The great hall" "Snitches" Wait a minute, Snitches? Rachel was brought back immediately to the world. Even though Rachel would never admit, but she always paid unusual attention to any bit of gossip. "Snitches professor?" asked Rachel wishing she had not let her mind wander. "Yes, Snitches Miss Watson, if you see any students with the snitch please report immediately to me." Professor McGonagall stared pointedly at Remus.  
  
Remus started to blush. "Well we have come to the end of the meeting you all are dismissed." Said Professor McGonagall. Most of the prefects went to have their lunch. Only Rachel, Rebecca, Remus and some other prefects remained in the class. Rebecca muttered "Just one more minute."to Rachel. Rachel, for the sake of Rebecca's crush, packed her bag a wee bit slower.  
  
"Come on, I'm hungry." Said Rachel, Rebecca took one last glance at Remus and walked out the classroom with Rachel. "Wait!" Both Rachel and Rebecca turned around. "Wait" repeated Remus. Rebecca looked delighted. "Uh, Rachel I believe this is your book." Said Remus handing her, her Charms textbook. "Oh thanks." Said Rachel. Rebecca looked disappointed. "If only it was me." Sighed Rebecca. "Oh well, why don't you leave your Charms book in the classroom next time?" said Rachel. "Really? You think I should do that?" said Rebecca. "Really, Rebecca I was only joking. Anyway can't we discuss your lover boy over lunch? I'm terribly hungry."replied Rachel. "Yeah sure, I'm starving too." Said Rebecca as she and Rachel headed to the Great Hall.  
  
It was evident, that practically the whole school knew about "Potter's Snitch" already. At the Gryffindor table, the marauders were surrounded by their die-hard fans. Lucius Malfoy glared at them openly and made a lot of nasty comments about them as he and his gang ate lunch. Rachel was really enjoying the lamb chop that they had for lunch and was chatting happily with Rebecca.  
  
"Hey, look isn't that Rachel Watson?" said a curly blonde haired girl. "Yeah! Its her! Lets go talk to her." Answered her equally blonde friend.  
  
And with that, they went to talk to a very surprised Rachel. "You're Rachel Watson right?" said the blonde haired girl. "Yeah." Replied Rachel. "Well I just want you to know that we really appreciate you with helping us." And with that she and her friend walked off. "Uh, Becca, do you know what just happened her?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Don't ask me, Wasn't that Honey Simmons and what's-her-name oh yeah Jennifer Wang?" answered Rebecca. "Yeah Honey and Jen. Honey was James' ex girlfriend and Jennifer was Sirius' ex. confirmed Rachel. "This is so weird." Commented Rebecca. "What's happening here? I mean what would I have done to attract the attention of out school's Ice Queens?" said Rachel. "I have no idea. Come on its time for class." And with that Rachel and Rebecca got up.  
  
Rachel had the funny feeling people were staring at her (and Rebecca?). "Uh Rachel, I think everyone is staring at us." Whispered Rebecca. Indeed they were, but why was what Rachel did not know. She wondered if this had anything to do with Honey and Jen talking to her.  
  
But as Rachel walked into class with Rebecca, The Honey and Jen issue was soon pushed out of her head. For they had Double Potions with the Slytherins. Potions was and is one of her most favourite subjects. She found the Potion classes fun. She had wondered many times why almost everybody hated Potions. Well it seems that Rachel's liking for the subject has really blinded her opinion of the Potions teacher. Professor Madge was really a boring and dull teacher. In fact, it seem that Rachel was the only one who remain unable to fall under 'Madge's dull spell' yet.  
  
As Rachel helped Rebecca with her potion she heard a polite cough. She looked up from Rebecca's cauldron. "You're Rachel Watson right?" asked this really tall and handsome boy, who Rachel immediately registered as Michael Anderson, the Slytherin heartthrob.  
  
"Yeah. I am." replied Rachel. "Well would you like to go out with me this week's Hogsmeade trip?" asked Michae. Rachel was surprised. What would she say? 


	2. He Hates me,But Why?

Authors Note: oohh.... Thanx for the reviews !! Thank you so much. arrgh.. I realized most of my characters names seem to start with R!! Dunno why... Anyway the last chapter ended with Michael Anderson asking Rachel out. Sorry if this chapter is short.  
  
Chapter 2 He hates me...but Why?  
  
"Uh, I..."Rachel was unsure, and she didn't like the fact that Michael never knew her till today, and why is he asking her out? She decided , "No, sorry but I'm going shopping with Rebecca here." saying this, she nudged Rebecca. "Uh, Yeah. I'm going shopping with Rachel." said Rebecca. Michael looked slightly surprised. Guess he never had any girl turn him down before, thought Rachel as Michael walked back to his seat.  
  
After that Rachel couldn't concentrate anymore. Why? Why would Honey and Jen talk to me? Why would Michael even bother to ask me out? Something's up, and I'm going to find out! thought Rachel determinedly. As Rachel and Rebecca walked to Charms class, Rachel was unusually quiet.  
  
Rebecca immediately noticed this, "Rachel? Whats up?" asked Rebecca. "Huh? Oh, nothing." Mumbled Rachel.  
  
"Oh come on, Rach, I know you, you're not this quiet. Spill."commanded Rebecca.  
  
"I can never lie to you can I? Oh well, might as well tell you. I was just wondering about the Honey and Jen issue. I mean, don't you find it weird?" said Rachel.  
  
"Well I think they just found out how you are such a nice girl and decided to talk to you. And Michael? He finally opened his eyes and realized how pretty you are."replied Rebecca.  
  
Rachel turned around and gave Rebecca a "Yeah right" look.  
  
Rebecca sighed. "Fine, I admit I don't know why. But come on Rachel you are a pretty girl, I'm sure you know it." Said Rebecca. Rachel and Rebecca were laughing all the way to class after that. They were laughing at some joke Rebecca had made that they accidentally bumped into Tessa Madison who was known for her never ending crush on James. Tessa looked up at Rachel and said "I hate you Rachel. I hate you so much."  
  
Rachel was surprised and shocked. Sure, she wasn't like Tessa's best of the best friend but she wasn't on Tessa's top ten "I hate her" list either or was she? Tessa hates any girl who likes James. And Rachel DID NOT like James at all. "What's with you Tessa?" asked Rebecca. "You know it Rachel you lousy crazy insane woman!" and with that Tessa stomped into class.  
  
As Rachel sat down she could feel Tessa's eyes glaring at her. If this keeps going on I'll soon have holes drilled into my back with the way she glares at me, thought Rachel. "What just happened here Rach?" Rachel looked up to see her sister Amanda Watson making her way to her. "I don't know! My day has been real weird!" replied Rachel. "Well meet me during lunch I've got to talk to you." Said Amanda.  
  
Amanda walked out of the classroom at the same time as Professor Flitwick walked in. "Class, today we shall revise the cheering charm." Good, thought Rachel, I could sure use some cheering up here.  
  
"You've got her book!" "Look give it here!" "Let me have it!" "NO let me-"  
  
A book hit Rachel's head. "Ow!" Rachel turned around "Who?" Rachel saw two golden curly heads slowly emerge from under the table. "uh....sorry Rachel."apologized the twins-Michelle and Melissa Jackson. Rachel picked up the book. It was her Defence Against Dark Arts textbook!  
  
"How did you get this?"inquired Rachel. "It uh... fell out of your bag."answered Reena. "Yeah, it fell out of your bag."said Rita as she nodded vigourously. Rachel had a feeling that were not being very truthful, but Rachel stuffed her textbook into her bag and didn't think about it anymore.  
  
"What happened?" asked Rebecca. "The twins found my Defence Against Dark Arts textbook." said Rachel in a slightly irritated tone. "Huh, two books lost in one day. Weird." commented Rebecca. "Yeah."replied Rachel. But that was all about Rachel could say, for the rest of the class Professor Flitwick made them practice the cheering charm so much, that everyone and yes,s even Tessa was starting to smile a little.  
  
Rachel and Rebecca laughed all the way to the Divination classroom. Opening the door to the heavily scented classroom, Rachel and Rebecca took their usual seats at the back. Professor Trelawney seemed very absorbed in a crystal ball, so class did not start until Professor Trelawney accidentally dropped the crystal ball and realized that there was a whole class waiting for her. Immediately she handed out the latest copies of The Dream Oracle.  
  
Rebecca was nodding off throughout the whole lesson. "Hey, Becca." "Wh..What?" Rebecca awoke. "What is it?" hissed Rebecca. "Look."said Rachel as she pointed to Remus, he seemed to be arguing with with James and Sirius as Peter nervously watched them like a ping-pong match.  
  
"Well, I don't care, if she is responsible for this, I hate her!" shouted Sirius. The whole class quieted down. Sirius realized he had raised his voice. He sat down and kept glaring at a piece of paper.  
  
Sirius turned around and glared at Rachel. Rachel was surprised, it was obvious that he was angry with her but Rachel did not know why. 


	3. “And by the way, I’m Brendan”

Authors Note: I really dont know what I would do without the little things called Reviews!!! Thank you soooooooooooo much!!! I hope this chapter answers most of your questions.  
  
Chapter 3 "And by the way, I'm Brendan."  
  
Rachel was in a weird mood for the rest of Divination. She was angry and curious at the same time. When Rachel was in this mood, Rebecca knew better than to disturb her. Rachel didn't even really know what was she angry about. Why? Why does everyone hate me all of a sudden? Why?  
  
Luckily for Rachel it was dinner time, so she needn't face anyone anymore. But then she remembered that she had to meet Amanda. Spotting her sitting next to her boyfriend Justin Daley. Rachel walked over.  
  
"Hey Amanda, you wanted to talk?" asked Rachel. "Oh, Yeah, hold on." replied Amanda, she whispered something to Justin and walked off with Rachel and Rebecca. "Oh uh, Becca can listen in right?" asked Rachel suddenly aware that Amanda might want to say something private.  
  
"Well, yeah." answered Amanda distractedly. "What is going on? Tessa came up to me during lunch and gave me this." Amanda handed Rachel a piece of paper. Rebecca gasped as she looked at the paper.  
  
Written on the piece of paper :  
  
I hate you Rachel! How could you do this to James? I promise you, I'll get you for this!  
  
Rachel broke the long silence. "I have no idea what is going on. All I know is that the whole world hates me." feeling very frustrated Rachel walked off with the paper to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
She dropped onto her bed. Then she got up. She felt something under the sheets of her bed. Her Defence Against Dark Arts book! Slightly bored, she opened the book. She was shocked , her book was heavily "decorated" with words like "Rachel Watson is insane!" or "Rachel Watson shouldn't be a Gryffindor!" and other words that shouldn't be written in this story. Rachel sighed and threw to poor book across the floor and flopped on her bed. Soon she was asleep.  
  
"Come on, James, don't take so long. Lunch is almost over, Madge might be coming any minute!" called Sirius to James who was busy coaxing a Niffler into Madge's office. "Come on....Come on..." muttered James. Remus was looking very nervous and tried to help James push the Niffler in. Peter was of no help because all he did was squeal at every five seconds.  
  
A girl saw them pushing the Niffler in. She decided to tell Professor McGonagall. As she turned around to look for Professor McGonagall, there she is, watching the Marauders. "Rachel go back to lunch. I see that the marauders will have their punishment."said Professor McGonagall to the girl (Rachel).  
  
Rachel awoke. So that's why they hate me do they? A real nice reason to hate me.I mean hey, I didn't go and be a telltale, Professor McGonagall saw it herself! Jumping off her bed she decided to go and look for Rebecca.  
  
Rushing down the stairs she bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it!" Rachel turned around, it was Tessa. Rachel mumbled a "Sorry" and rushed of to look for Rebecca. She decided to search the Gryffindor Common room first.  
  
"Hey look it's Rachel! Why are you in a rush Rachel? Got someone to report to Professor McGonagall about?" said Gregory Michaels as he and his friends laugh at the joke he just made.  
  
"Oh no, maybe she found a Niffler on her bed! Ha ha!"jeered Benjamin who was one of Gregory's gang.  
  
Rachel ignored both of them. She decided to head for the library hoping to find Rebecca there. She looked around the Library but couldn't find Rebecca. Someone bumped into her. "Oops, sorry." Rachel turned around and saw a guy with spikey black hair pick up his books.  
  
"Well, I gotta go." said the spikey haired boy and just before he left "And by the way, I'm Brendan." and with that he went off.  
  
"Who is that boy?" said a familiar voice. Rachel turned around and squealed.  
  
"Rebecca! Oh I was looking for you!!!"  
  
Rebecca smiled. "Looks like little Rachel is in a good mood!" Rachel shook her head and laughed. Rebecca gave Rachel a playful shove and asked "So who was that mysterious boy?" Rachel smiled as if having a little secret. "Why should I tell you?" answered Rachel.  
  
"Hmph! I am your friend!" replied Rebecca pretending to be angry with Rachel. Rachel laughed again. Rachel and Rebecca chatted all the way back to Gryffindor common room.  
  
As the door to the Gryffindor common room opened someone ran out narrowly missing Rachel. "Whoa that guy almost bumped into me."remarked Rachel. They both heard footsteps coming from behind them. Someone grabbed Rachel's hand. Rachel turned around, it was Brendan.  
  
"Hey." said Brendan. Rebecca gave Rachel a knowing look and went into the common room first. "Tell me all about it." whispered Rebecca to Rachel. Before Rachel could protest, Rebecca went into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hi." replied Rachel. "So, I still don't know what's your name so would you like to follow me to the library while we catch up on each other?" asked Brendan.  
  
For a minute, Rachel just stared at Brendan. You want to catch up with me? Catch up on what? I don't even know your last name! Oh well its better than having a 'chat' with Tessa any day. thought Rachel. So Rachel chatted with Brendan all the way to the library.  
  
"So your name is Rachel Watson?" "Yeah." "A beautiful name." "Really? Thanks."  
  
As they reached the library, they met Tessa. Tessa's eyes grew wide, and I mean really wide. After staring at Brendan for a minute she ran off. Probably off to tell her friends a bunch of nonsense, thought Rachel. Rachel looked at Brendan to see whether he noticed Tessa. Brendan gave no sign of noticing Tessa, in fact he acted like she wasn't there at all.  
  
In the library, Brendan and Rachel talked like old friends. The librarian (A/N: I forgot her name!) kept glaring at them and had told them off once or twice already. But this did not bother Rachel and Brendan at all.  
  
In fact, they decided to walk to the Quidditch field to talk. They were arguing on who was the most important player in Quidditch.  
  
"Come on, Rachel, The seeker is the most important. And you know it!" "No, the seeker is not the most important. What would the seeker do without Beaters?" "Win the game? Ok, ok. I'm joking. Rachel stop hitting me. Really Rachel, I think you'd make a good Beater. Should ask James to recruit you."  
  
And they both laughed all the way to the Quidditch field. "Leave it to our Gryffindor captain James to make the team really work hard."commented Brendan. Rachel did not reply. She was glaring at James.  
  
"Uh, Rachel? Are you angry at me or something?" asked Brendan looking closely at Rachel. "Nah, nothing."answered Rachel as she shook her head. Rachel took a seat and watched the team practice.  
  
How come I never noticed him before? Well, I kind of did..... But never talked to him. Rebecca and I always thought he was a really shy and mysterious guy, thought Rachel as she talked to Brendan.  
  
At least he is better than Sirius. Hah! Way better than Sirius, thought Rachel. At the same exact time, Sirius caught the quaffle, he turned to look at the audience( which was mostly made up of the marauders fans) Rachel and Sirius' eyes met, for a split second Sirius had this funny look on his face, but then he turned away.  
  
Rachel didn't know why, but she sighed. Brendan looked at her. Rachel shrugged and said "Just feelin a leetle bit tired."  
  
A/N: Don't ask me whether Brendan likes Rachel or not. Because well, I don't know myself. But if this helps, I was listening to Nsync's 'Girlfriend' while I wrote this.  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm thinking of writing another story, it'll be a You/Remus fanfic (inspired by all those You fanfic authors out there.)  
  
Though this story would be slightly different from other stories, because after each chapter, I give the readers two or three choices as to what would happen to the story. The choice with most votes will be how the story continues. If you don't understand a thing I'm talking about, well I hope you'll understand what I'm saying when I post the new story. 


	4. Tessa’s Revenge

Authors note: Thanks again for the reviews...I could never live without reviews...(ok, ok, I can feel you all rolling your eyes now.) Well, the remus/you fanfic thing, I wont really go as what I said in the earlier chapter (thank you herculeha for informing me, I really appreciate it) about how I will write the remus/you fanfic anymore, but Ill try to make it as nice as possible.  
  
Another thing: after putting up chapter 3, most of the reviews were like "Brendan's cool but we want Sirius" well... this is a Sirius fic so I think that all you lovely Sirius fans out there have no cause to worry.  
  
Chapter 4 Tessa's Revenge.  
  
The next day, Rachel woke up with a smile on your face. She was humming a song while she brushed her teeth, which wasn't something that Rachel did, everyday.  
  
"Rachel you hadn't breathed a single word on yesterday!" grumbled Rebecca.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Rachel absent-mindedly while she combed her hair.  
  
"We-ll about, that Brendan boy of course."  
  
"What's with the 'of course' huh?"  
  
"Rachel you know fully well what I mean."  
  
Rachel sighed as she opened the door to their History of Magic classroom. "Alright you win. Now what do you want to know about Brendan?" asked Rachel. "How is he like, what did you and him do yesterday, you know all those kind of stuff." answered Rebecca with an impatient air.  
  
"Oh, nothing much happened." replied Rachel. Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, we talked about all the usual normal stuff." said Rachel avoiding Rebecca's gaze. "Fine, just tell me all about it tonight ok?" sighed Rebecca as she said this. Rachel absent mindedly nodded.  
  
Rachel reached into her bag for her History of Magic textbook. Rebecca nudged her. Rachel looked up and saw Tessa walking determinedly towards her.  
  
"What does she want?" whispered Rebecca. "I have no idea." replied Rachel.  
  
Tessa sat down right next to Rachel. Rachel and Rebecca exchanged glances. "Oh you don't mind me sitting here do you? Rachel?" said Tessa while she took out her History Of Magic book.  
  
Professor Binns (A/N: Who I think should be still alive at this time) awoke and jumped at the sight of so many people in his classroom.  
  
"Well class, I'd liked you all to open your textbooks and turn to page 37." There was a rustle of the turning of pages. Somebody gasped. Tessa got out of her seat and screamed.  
  
"RACHEL! HOW COULD YOU?" shouted Tessa. Professor Binns who was getting ready for a nap woke up instantly. "Uh... Miss Madsen what's the problem?" asked Professor Binns rather irritably for he was very fond of his during- class-naps.  
  
"Rachel here, wrote and drew all over my book! Look! She even tore out a lot of pages." said Tessa with a damsel-in-distress air. A crowd was forming around Tessa, Rachel and Rebecca. Rebecca stood up, furious  
  
"This is ridiculous, Rachel would never do such a thing! You probably did it yourself so that you can frame Rachel." shouted Rebecca.  
  
For a moment Rachel thought she detected a trace of worry flicker across Tessa's face. But it vanished as soon as it came. "How dare you accuse me of such thing? Besides my handwriting isn't like this." grabbing Rachel's textbook, Tessa flicked it open and placed it on the table.  
  
"Look! The handwriting is the same! It is Rachel who did it!" Tessa was practically screaming now. Professor Binns felt that he had already done what he could and went back to his seat to fall asleep. The whole class was in an uproar.  
  
Tessa was screaming her head off. And The Marauders who seemed to had appeared out of nowhere were just standing there watching the whole scene. Sirius glared at Rachel with a look of utmost disgust.  
  
"Oh Rachel, seems like now is the chance for us to report you isn't it? Thank you Tessa." said James as he glared at Rachel. Tessa beamed at James and gave James a you-saved-me look.  
  
Rachel sighed and said, "Look about reporting to Professor McGonagall, I did not do it, Professor McGonagall saw it herself. Besides why would I draw Tessa's book? I don't hold anything against her!"  
  
"Yeah right, we believe you. You reported us to Professor McGonagall for drawing your Defence Against Dark Arts book!" said Melissa and Michelle Jackson.  
  
"I did no such thing!" answered Rachel her brownish black eyes blazing. "Why don't any of you believe me?" screamed Rachel, she sank into her chair.  
  
"I believe you Rachel." said a quiet voice. Everyone turned around to see Brendan walked towards the crowd. Everybody quieted down. Brendan stood next to Rachel. "I believe Rachel, she was with me yesterday, I don't see how she had the chance to draw Tessa's book."  
  
A few people from Tessa's crowd started to go over to Rachel's side. Sirius looked as if he was about to say something, but the bell rang and everyone went out of class. Rachel sighed for like the millionth time and picked up her bag, Rebecca and Brendan followed suit.  
  
Together Brendan, Rachel and Rebecca walked out the classroom.  
  
Behind them, a few people were discussing what just happened,  
  
"Hey that Brendan guy is cute."  
  
"Ugh how could he like Rachel?"  
  
"Do you believe Rachel?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Tessa picked up her bag she and the twins walked out of the classroom deep in discussion. Sirius who was glaring at Rachel during the whole incident stared at Rachel as she walked away. He sighed and looked out of the window.  
  
"Sirius? You're awfully quiet today." commented James.  
  
Sirius turned around to look at Rachel's disappearing shadow and scowl when he saw Brendan put his arm on Rachel's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing is wrong James. I'm just tired." answered Sirius "Really tired." and to emphasize this, Sirius yawned and picked up his bag.  
  
Remus and James exchanged looks. Peter Pettigrew picked up his beg and followed the rest of the Marauders.  
  
Meanwhile, Rachel was laughing her head off as she, Rebecca and Brendan headed towards Transfiguration class. Brendan had told Rachel and Rebecca a really funny joke in an effort to keep their mind off what happened earlier.  
  
Well, needless to say his efforts paid off, Rachel and Rebecca were laughing so much they nearly started crying. The Marauders walked pass them, James shook his head, Remus didn't look at them, Peter just skipped into the classroom, and Sirius seemed to be the only one who was really bothered about Rachel laughing. In fact, Sirius was staring at her all the while, as Brendan, Rachel and Rebecca walked into class. But Sirius wasn't the only one. Sure, Tessa was glaring at Rachel, but Brendan seemed just absorbed in Rachel. Brendan was practically smiling all the time.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked into class. "Rachel, may I see you for a while? The rest of you please keep quiet." said Professor McGonagall.  
  
The whole class grew quiet almost instantly. Everyone watched Rachel as she got up to Professor McGonagall's table.  
  
"Rachel I'll like to talk to you about Tessa......"  
  
A/N: Ok, I'll end here...yes yes, I know a cliffhanger. A horrible cliffhanger. Don't worry too much, I'll try to write chapter 5 as soon as possible. 


	5. A Coughing fit

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to put up my chapter. Hope you like this chapter!! :Dx  
  
Chapter 5 A Coughing fit  
  
"....about Tessa.."  
  
Rachel started coughing a lot. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. Rachel blushed cleared her throat and stopped coughing.  
  
"As I was saying..."  
  
Rachel started coughing again. "Is there anything wrong, Rachel?" This time, Rachel couldn't speak but could only shake her head. She was coughing furiously like she could never stop.  
  
The whole class was staring at her. Rachel blushed furiously, she had no idea what was happening to her. Why was she coughing?  
  
Then all of a sudden she coughed bugs out. All the girls gasped in disgust. Some guys were already jumping out of their seats to get a better look.  
  
Brendan and Sirius both reached Professor McGonagall's desk at the same time. "Well, Brendan and Sirius, please bring Rachel to the Hospital Wing." Brendan and Sirius hesitated. Then Rachel started coughing again.  
  
Brendan and Sirius walked out of the classroom with Rachel. It was all about silence once they stepped out of the classroom, excluding the constant coughing and panting sound coming from Rachel.  
  
Rachel felt so embarrassed. I mean who would want the whole world to see you coughing bugs out?  
  
Finally, after a long, boring and embarrassing journey (well, at least according to Rachel) they finally reached the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey squealed and immediately dragged Rachel to the bed and closed the doors in the boys' faces.  
  
Later in the boy's dormitory......  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!"  
  
Sirius sighed and turned around.  
  
"What is it? James?" asked Sirius in a tired tone.  
  
"What is it? Huh? You mister black, I told YOU that, we were going to get back at that Rachel Watson. And what do you do? Oh, help the enemy got to hospital wing."scolded James.  
  
"Look, I just ran there to get a better look. And next thing I know, Professor McGonagall asks me to bring her to the hospital wing!" answered Sirius.  
  
"Well, you ran as fast as that Brendan. The whole world knows he is practically in love with her. Which of course make it look as if you like her too! Forget it, its not worth arguing over that Rachel." And with that James motioned Sirius to follow him to the common room.  
  
Sirius didn't budge.  
  
"Sirius?" asked James looking concerned.  
  
"Uh, just go on without me will ya? I'm tired."answered Sirius.  
  
James just stared at Sirius.  
  
".....So Brendan was talking about you all the time. I really think he likes you Rachel."continued Rebecca.  
  
Rachel groaned. Rebecca pointed a finger at Rachel and said "AND don't you say anything yet. I haven't gotten to tell you why!"  
  
"Well, it's too bad alright? I've told you that we're just good friends."said Rachel getting slightly irritated.  
  
"Aww...Your just too shy."said Rebecca as she put on a "I'm innocent" look. Rachel laughed and threw a pillow at Rebecca.  
  
Just then the door opened. Both Rebecca and Rachel turned to see who it was.  
  
"Hi guys! Miss me?"asked Brendan cheerfully.  
  
Rachel choked on the orange juice she was about to drink. Rebecca gave him a funny look.  
  
"Oh come on, what's wrong with missing me huh?" said Brendan as he walked over to Rachel's bed. All three of them laughed, because the look Brendan's face was such a comical sight.  
  
"Well, well, well, you guys were talking about me right?"said Brendan. Rachel and Rebecca both exchanged glances.  
  
"Huh! I knew it! One look at your faces and I can tell! Spill! What were you both sneaky girls talking about?" asked Brendan.  
  
Rachel let out a laugh and said "Well wouldn't you like to know..."  
  
"I really would you know."replied Brendan and shot Rachel a funny look and smiled. His dark brown eyes twinkling.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: ok, kill me, I know its short, I felt it had to end there for you guys to digest... Anyway I can't seem to find the time to wirte the Remus/you fic... AAARRGGHHH... Apologies ,apologies... I'll try to get the 1st chappie done soon...ok? Gotta go! Ciao! 


	6. Bren's New Girlfriend

Authors Note: YAY!! I finally put this chappie up. To all the Sirius fans who have been patiently waiting for Sirius to be with Rachel, Im really sorry. But just not yet,Soon, soon, I promise you guys ok!  
  
Chapter 6 Bren's new girlfriend...  
  
From Rebecca's POV  
  
The next day Rachel was out of hospital wing, she was perfectly fine if you excluded the fact that she coughed out a bug every now and then. She took to Madam Pomfrey's suggestion of drinking this orange potion called "Coughela" once an hour.  
  
Rachel seemed to be back to normal. Except.... Well, except whenever Brendan talks to her, Rachel will go all chatty and starts talking nonsense and then Brendan will shoot Rachel with these funny looks, which seemed to be the new thing that Brendan liked to do.  
  
This was way weird....Does Rachel like Brendan? Thought Rebecca as she looked at Rachel talking in a rapid speed to Brendan. They hanging out in the common room, most of the students have already went up to bed. Then Rebecca saw the same looks Brendan kept giving Rachel.  
  
What is going on? Thought Rebecca. She couldn't take this, how could they have some secret without her?  
  
"What's this huh? Got this secret anti-Rebecca club?" asked Rebecca.  
  
Rachel was shocked. "No, of course not!"  
  
"Then what's with the looks Brendan keeps giving you huh? What about talking so fast to Brendan that I can't catch a word you're saying?" demanded Rebecca.  
  
Brendan looked from Rebecca to Rachel. Then he said "Well?"  
  
Rachel looked nervous, "I.. I'm not sure Brendan. I really..." but before Rachel could finish her sentence, Brendan looking disappointed walked away.  
  
Rebecca was furious.  
  
"Could someone tell me what is happening here?"asked Rebecca.  
  
To Rebecca's surprise, Rachel started crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Rebecca, all her anger fading rapidly.  
  
Rachel looked at her, then said "D..do you remember Jason?"  
  
"Well if you mean that awful lousy boy Jason Daley. Yes of course. No wait, don't tell me, he sent you an owl again?" asked Rebecca remembering Rachel's ex and first boyfriend. He was nice at first being the nicest boyfriend anyone could have, and then Jason dumped Rachel. No reason at all. Rachel had cried for a month. After that she was ok. But recently he sent her an owl asking to be together again, Rachel was a zombie for a week.  
  
"No.He didn't." answered Rachel staring at the floor.  
  
"Then?" asked Rebecca.  
  
"Brendan, asked me to be his girlfriend. Now, don't you say anything yet, Rebecca! Sure, I like him and everything. But, he just reminds me too much of Jason. Its not Brendan's fault, ok." answered Rachel with a big sigh.  
  
Rebecca sighed looked out of the window , then looked at Rachel.  
  
"Come on, Rachel. You just have to get over Jason alright? Don't let him stop you from being Brendan's girlfriend. Bren's a nice guy. You know it, Rachel. You know it."said Rebecca.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes,Miss Watson. You do, you really do."  
  
Rachel looked at Rebecca then she sighed, wiping her tears away.  
  
"I can just never beat you can I?" said Rachel.  
  
"Well, come on, lets go and talk to your boyfriend?" asked Rebecca as she and Rachel walked up the boy's dormitory.  
  
Rachel smiled. "Boyfriend... Boyfriend.."  
  
Girlfriend, thought Sirius. My Girlfriend... no chance now. thought Sirius as he stared at Rachel going up the boys dormitory. He had heard everything. Brendan beat you Sirius... he beat you ......No chance now.  
  
Sirius sighed. He turned around.  
  
James was standing there, he too knew everything. It was so obvious, the way Sirius stared at Rachel, the same way he would stare at Lily, How could he not know?.In fact he knew more than he wanted to know. His own friend having a crush on Rachel!! How could he?  
  
"I guess you know everything now."concluded Sirius after analyzing the look on James's face.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Well?" demanded Sirius, he looked tired and dejected.  
  
But James could not bring himself to scold Sirius or do something remotely close to that. Sirius looked really awful. James sighed. Sighing it seemed has suddenly become fashionable again.  
  
Again, Rachel found her heart practically jumping up and down like an overexcited kid. Things seemed so perfect! Rachel was on her first date with Brendan as his 'official' girlfriend.  
  
At first, Rachel wanted to invite Rebecca to come along, because she was too nervous. But Rebecca refused the offer reasoning that she had some important thing to do which she hinted that it had something to do with Remus.  
  
So Rachel and Brendan went to Hogsmeade together hand in hand. All that Rachel felt throughout the date contrasted strongly with what Sirius was feeling at the exact moment.  
  
It was like comparing black and white. Sirius' mood was reflecting his surname-black. At these times, James knew better than to talk to him.  
  
It was a black day for Sirius, a black, black day. 


	7. Rebecca's Dilemma

Chapter 7

Rebecca's Dilemma

"Oh Rebecca, I can never get that muggle song "I Miss You" out of my head!" said Rachel as they were walking to class.

"I told you, muggle songs were good. Anyway where is Brendan?" asked Rebecca.

"Oh, Brendan? Something came up he's going to meet us in class." Answered Rachel.

Rebecca didn't make any reply, she stopped walking.

"What?"

Rebecca made no sound but just looked straight ahead.

"Oh.My." was all Rachel said when Rebecca pulled her away and started to walk very fast.

Rachel had to jog to catch up with her.

"Rebecca!" said Rachel as she caught up with Rebecca.

"Tell me, Rachel, That was Remus right? That was Remus! What was he doing? Kissing another girl!"

Rachel made no answer and looked at her shoes.

"That was Remus wasn't it."repeated Rebecca.

"Yes."answered Rachel still looking at her shoes.

Rebecca took a deep breath.

"Well it's not like Remus is my boyfriend or anything right?" said Rebecca and shook her head as if it were nothing.

Rachel just stared at Rebecca.

"Oh come on, You've always been tired of hearing me talk about Remus, so you should be happy now." Said Rebecca.

"Rebecca I don't-"

"Look, I'm fine. Seriously."

And with that no mention of Remus was made for the rest of the day.

"Hey Bren."said Rachel as she sat down next to Brendan during lunch, the next day.

"Hi sweetie. Where's Rebecca?" asked Brendan, usually Rebecca would follow Rachel like a shadow.

"Uh, well," her voice dropped to a whisper "It's a Remus problem."

Brendan nodded his head.

"You sure you don't want to go and stay with her instead?"asked Brendan

"Tried. She kept telling me she was alright and she practically pushed me out."replied Rachel.

"That bad huh?"commented Brendan.

"The worse. Actually I came down here to gobble something down and also well...Bren you don't mind if I postpone our date? I'm thinking of spending time with Becca tonight."said Rachel as she 'gobbled' her food.

"It's fine with me. Just let me do one thing first before you run off." answered Brendan.

Rachel who had turned to go up, turned around and the Mischievious Brendan gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel blushed and was smiling until she reached the Gryffindor Common Room.

Rachel took a deep breath and went up the dormitory.

As she walked in a voice said "Go away whoever you are."

After Rebecca saw Rachel going out of the dormitory she turned around and stared out the window.

Suddenly something hit Rebecca on the head. She looked around, and found this stuff toy dog that Rachel gave Rebecca, Rebecca wanted to throw it away when-

"Be easy on it ok,That stuff toy had cost me a bomb. Besides the stuff toy isn't Remus."said Rachel appearing out of no where.

Rebecca frowned.

"Who said anything about Remus?"grumbled Rebecca.

"No one except me."said Rachel.

"Look I have no time for whatever you're planning to do ok? I need some time alone."snapped Rebecca.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone this time."said Rachel walking out taking the stuff toy dog with her.

"Finally."muttered Rebecca, she plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Something fell on her face.

"RACHEL!!"yelled Rebecca.

It was the same stuff toy dog, this time though it was clutching a note.

"Woof!

WOOf!

Woof!

I am the representative of HYFB (Help You Feel Better) club. Give me a hug and you'll feel better instantly.

Signed

Woofie"

Rebecca sighed and shook her head. "Can I hug the real Woofie?"said Rebecca.

"Why, of course" said Rachel , who reappeared.

"You naughty girl."said Rebecca as she hugged Rachel.


	8. A Bad Day

Chapter 8

A Bad Day.

The next day, Rebecca her normal self again. If you excluded the fact that sometimes she did not seem to hear what you're saying,excluding the fact that she stopped talking when she saw Remus, excluding the fact that well…you get the picture.

Rachel could tell Rebecca was still like Remus a lot. Who wouldn't? At first Rachel was understanding.

But after a while, Rachel felt she had better conversations with the wall then Rebecca.

"You know what? I should bring you guy hunting." Said Rachel as she and Rebecca prepared for classes.

"Don't be ridiculous."replied Rebecca staring intently at her reflection in the mirror.

_Success! A reply ! Amazing. _Thought Rachel.

"I'm not being ridiculous, it's time you had a crush on someone else. Someone better." suggested Rachel.

"Look, just because he kissed someone else doesn't mean he's horrible. I'm not his girlfriend."said Rebecca as she picked up her bag.

"So you're still going to have a crush on him?"asked Rachel.

"Yes."answered Rebecca.

"Maybe you should try to forget him." Suggested Rachel.

"Maybe I should stop listening to your suggestions."snapped Rebecca.

"What's that for?" asked Rachel.

"I'm tired of your suggestions okay? I can't get over Remus. Not just yet, so just live with that fact."answered Rebecca as they went into the common room.

"Oh fine no thanks for my help then."said Rachel angrily.

No words were exchanged throughout the day.


End file.
